The Sparks of Sex
by LemonPrincess
Summary: they have sex, that's all there is to it! they screw each other against the wall and have a great time, finger, between the boobs, everything! SasuSaku


Sasuke crept toward me slowly, a deep growl resonating in his chest. He crawled forward, his shirt dipping down to show his bare, muscular chest. He looked up into my green eyes, his dark, onyx ones glowing with that of a thick sense of lust. I didn't gulp, didn't act afraid... I just sat there in front of him. Not showing any fear toward him, but my body was hot and sweaty at the thought of what we were going to do. I couldn't wait, but Sasuke liked a bit of foreplay, but I didn't blame him, it just raised the little bar; it made me feel good. I would just whisper my own, dirty thoughts into his ears, suck and grope at him, and he would do the same to me.

"Oh little blossom," he whispers, reaching under my shirt and up to my breasts. I moan in pleasure.

"Yeah?" I ask sweetly as he pulls my shirt over my head to expose my bare breasts. I didn't bother to wear a bra today because I knew this would happen.

"What do you want from me?" he asked fiercely.

"Fuck me," I purred.

"Of course," he said, licking my right nipple while massaging my left breast. I let another moan slip through my lips, and he pulled my pants slowly off me, and with on swift move of his hand, I was naked, clothes on the floor and naked in front of my lover. He growled in lust and stood up so I could undress him. I went to his pants first, and unzipped his jeans with my teeth before removing the pants completely. He removed his top swiftly and tossed it aside before stepping out of his jeans and kicking them away. Then, I was naked, and he was too.

"No boxers?" I asked, lying on my back.

"It only slows things down," he purred seductively as he sat on me. His penis was placed between my breasts, and I played with it for a while, while he thrust in between them. He moaned, and soon, removed it from in between my D-cup breasts. His fingers lingered near my entrance.

"Do it," I dared in a growl, and he obliged. His fingers thrust into my pussy, deeper and deeper. Grunts and moans escaped into the bedroom, and I nearly released when he curled his fingers inside of me, causing me to scream in both agony and pleasure. My mouth watered for some strange reason. He stood up, and pulled me up with him. He picked me up, holding me up with his arm as he slid himself into me. I moaned in pleasure as his hard member slipped inside of me and pressed against the walls of my pussy. I moved swiftly, forcing him to go in and out, in and out in sharp, quick thrusts. We had done this before, but this was something different.

He released inside of me, his seeds flowing through me, and not to long after, I did the same to him. But I didn't want to stop. The feeling was too magical, and his touch to electric. I removed him from me, and bent down to his still erected penis, and slipped it inside my mouth, nibbling on the head. He moaned again as I slowly fitted it inside of my mouth. He thrust his penis inside of my mouth, hitting it off my uvula. I nearly gagged at that, he was so huge and it was chocking me. He must have noticed, because I pulled it out and pulled me up before lowering himself. He was at my entrance for the third time and stuck his tongue in. It moved around as much as it could and curled at points, massaging my insides. Apparently, I had cum left, and it emptied into his mouth. He removed his tongue and licked his lips.

"Tastes like cherries," he purred. He picked me up, bridal style, and brought me to his bed. We cuddled into each other, and fell asleep. Our naked bodies pressed against each other until the sun broke threw the curtains and woke us up.

**A/N**

**So, this is my second lemon. The first was Twilight, and it was better then this one. I hope you enjoyed it. It made me a little wet while writing it.**

**This may be my last lemon of any sort, because I have been diagnosed with breast cancer. I'm only 15 years old, and it is hard for me to hear this.**

**Please support breast cancer,**

**Annabelle**


End file.
